Nejire Hado
is a third-year student at U.A. High and is part of The Big 3. Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and extremely long, light blue hair that reaches all the way down to her legs and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform. According to some boys from her class, she is more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind". Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets on her arms, as well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Personality Nejire is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Horikoshi describes her as an affectionate person and a "free spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. She does not seem very concerned for Tamaki when she learns of his attack, possibly due to having a more optimist view of a resolution than the rest. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual. Synopsis Internship Arc Abilities Quirk |Hadō}}: Nejire's Quirk allows her to convert her vitality into pure energy and to release this energy in the form of shockwaves. Super Moves * |Guringu Ueivu}}: This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. *'Flight': Using her Quirk's shockwaves, Nejire is capable of flight. Relationships Ryuko Tatsuma Ryuko is the Hero Nejire is working with for her internship. The two seem to have a close friendship, as Ryuko was willing to listen to Nejire's offer to recruit Ochaco and Tsuyu into her office, and did not object to Nejire throwing her arms around her. Mirio Togata Along with Mirio and Tamaki, Nejire represents U.A.'s Big 3. The three have spent three years together studying at U.A., becoming good friends with one another. It appears that while all three of them are mutual friends, Nejire seems to be closer to Tamaki than she is to Mirio. Tamaki calls Mirio by his first name, which indicates a special level of closeness in their friendship that Nejire doesn't demonstrate, as she simply calls Mirio by his last name. Nevertheless, Nejire noticeably cares for Mirio, shown when she was actively trying to cheer him up and convince him not to be too hard on himself during his depression over Eri's situation. Tamaki Amajiki She, Mirio, and Tamaki represent U.A.'s Big 3. They have spent three years together studying at UA becoming good friends with one another. Tamaki treats Nejire's talkative attitude casually with tolerance and would attempt to keep that personality of hers in check when required. Nejire finds Tamaki's anxious personality weird, calling it 'chicken-hearted', which becomes her nickname for him. Interestingly, she does not seem as concerned for Tamaki when she learns of his attack as Mirio is. Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three established a good relationship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listened and cooperated with Nejire splendidly. Trivia *Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist". *Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. References Site Navigation it:Nejire Hado pl:Nejire Hado Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Emitters Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns